Bad Habits
by Babymamhu
Summary: While looking over some blueprints, Leo discovers a bad habit of Don's and indulges in his own. Brotherly fluff, sort of... 2k14 movie-verse.


Bad Habits

* * *

><p>Leo analyzed the sewer and subway blueprints Don had pulled out for the series of new ideas that were to be implemented. While the forced intrusion and destruction of their old home still left a sour taste in his mouth, Leo had to admit that the experience did usher in a fresh batch of ideas as to how to protect their new home. Donatello now had contingency plan upon contingency plan ready and waiting in the form of various computer files and his incoherent mumbling. Leo didn't pretend to understand any of the ramblings his intelligent brother fell into, satisfied with knowing only what he needed to know.<p>

He repositioned on his pillow and looked around their "kitchen". It was coming along nicely, thanks to April. It had taken them years to gather the things for their old home, most of which had been damaged or destroyed in the attack. They told April they could just scavenge and do it again, but she insisted on buying furniture and appliances for them to use. They kept telling her she didn't need to do that, that they owed her their very lives, but she insisted. Deep down, Leo was kind of glad for it.

Currently he was going over their plans to create a collapsible escape route complete with an emergency stash of weapons, rations, a first-aid kit, and whatever else Don figured they might need. It was incredible, really, to behold the ideas generated by his meek brother: Redirecting nearby water sources to flood the surrounding tunnels, hidden tear gas bombs and smoke bombs, reinforcing the walls to better resist explosive blasts, channeling electricity to travel through the wet sewer floors… It was Donnie's real-life protect the castle game.

Leo paused in his attempt to understand the sporadic notes scrawled across what appeared to be a blueprint of a subway system beneath them in order to watch his brother enter the kitchen. His movements were rushed and almost mechnical as he poured yet another cup of coffee into his "kiss me I'm a nerd" coffee cup. Leo chuckled.

"Care to help me understand what language you've written all of your notes in, Don?"

Don looked up as if seeing Leo for the first time since entering the room. He looked at the clock then sat next to Leo at the kitchen table.

"Why aren't you asleep? It's almost two in the morning, Leo."

"I told you. I've been trying to decipher your handwriting. It's impossible to read."

"It is not impossible—" Don squinted his eyes and cocked his head at his sloppy handwriting, a frown furrowing his face. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Okay, so maybe it _is _impossible."

He took the blueprints from Leo and whipped out his pen, crossing out the unreadable markings and replacing them with something that Leo at least recognized as written word. He paused occasionally to chew viciously at his fingernails, a look of pure concentration on his face.

Leo quirked an eyebrow at this. He knew that Don chewed his fingernails, but not so… obsessively. He guessed that it might be the nerves, because there were plenty to go around now what with all of the preparations to do to prepare for another Foot attack. All of them were feeling pretty anxious. While it made sense, Leo didn't find it to be a very healthy, or hygeneic, habit to have.

When Don went to chew his nails for the seventh time in the five minutes he had been sitting there, Leo grabbed his hand.

"If you keep that up you'll end up eating your fingers."

"It helps me concentrate. I can't help it."

Despite his defensive tone, Don still inspected his fingernails self-consciously. He sighed and continued his corrections of the blueprints, visibly irked at now having to think about not chewing his fingernails. But the minutes ticked by and Don was soon lost in the blueprints, Leo's watching gaze unable to faze him.

Soon Don was simply adding to what he already had. He was crossing through subways and creating little indicators for whatever it was he wanted done. Leo thought about leaving to go to bed, but he decided to stay to try and figure out what Don was doing with his plans.

Then Leo noticed that Don had started chewing his lip. Leo's lip quirked into a small smile as he watched his younger brother's teeth pick at his bottom lip with the same viciousness as he did his fingernails.

"Don." Don didn't reply, so Leo leaned in closer.

"Donnie!"

Don looked up and blinked at Leo. Leo smiled.

"You're biting your lip now."

Before Don could express his obvious exasperation, Leo pointed to the blueprints.

"Are you changing the escape route?" Don licked his lips and pushed his glasses up his nose, choosing to follow the change in subject.

"Yes. There is a large abandoned station down this line of unused rail-system that isn't on any current blueprints. I figured we could use it as a place to re-group and maybe even set up as a new home, should circumstance demand it."

Leo nodded. "Alright, that sounds good. Go on, I'll try not to bother you any more."

Don nodded and pursed his lips, obviously trying not to chew them. Why he cared, Leo didn't know. But it sure as hell was fun messing with him. He watched Don closely this time around, and for a while Don just went about with his scribbling of his pen. It seemed as if he now had this strange chewing impulse under control, and Leo thought about heading to bed.

Leo looked at the clock to see that it was almost three in the morning. Definitely time for bed. He turned to Don to suggest they both go to sleep, but stopped.

Don was chewing on the end of his pen.

Leo guffawed loudly, making Don jump and look up at his brother irritably.

"W-why are you laughing?" He asked, sheepishly noting the chew marks on his pen. Leo simply shook his head and stood up, chuckling and making to leave the room.

"I'm going to bed. You should do the same. Good night, Donnie."

With that he exited, leaving a flustered Donatello to sit and look at his pen and fingers irritably. Just when he finally decided to get back to work, Leo popped his head back in.

"Oh, and I want you to know that I am _so_ getting you a chew toy for Christmas."

Leo dodged a pen to his head and headed to bed, chuckling to himself about bad habits.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you liked! I was inspired by my own bad habit of biting my nails, lips, pens/pencils, etc. while I concentrate. I figured 2014 Don would have some sort of nervous habit like that. I also think that he would totally think of super contingency plans after their home got broken into, if only to help him sleep better at night! Feedback is uber-duper welcome!


End file.
